Project Freelancer: The Lost Agents
by HollowChurch
Summary: This is a spinoff to Project Freelancer regarding a few agents from Project Freelancer that you didn't see in the show. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Several months have passed since the infamous Project Freelancer was shut down. All associated with

the program have become targets for the UNSC. Several Agents were arrested and even more died.

Very few managed to escape and stay out of sight. The Director has been missing since the charges

were issued. Some say he is dead, some say he is hiding out and restarting the project. The Counselor

has been placed under arrest and gave the UNSC all the information he could to get a lighter sentence.

As far as the agents, none are known to be alive, but a few are known to have escaped. This is a story

of a particular one.

* * *

Agent California, well atleast that's what they use to call him. His real name is Calvin Miller. He was quite new to the

project before everything went to hell. Some would say he only made it into the military because his father was a

retired Captain with alot of money. But if they really knew the past they would have a different opinion.

At an early age Calvin was sent off to a military school to where he stayed up until graduating at age 18, that

starting his career in the UNSC. He didn't see his family too much as a teenager, hasn't seen them any as an adult.

After graduation, he joined the military. It was very simple thanks to who his father was. But once in he didn't

makemany friends. He was always referred to as _"Richboy" _and _"Daddys boy" _and other names of the such. No one

looked at him as a real soldier. Always seen him as some richboy that was handed everything because his father

use to be in the service. But that all changed one night when his crew responded to the distress call from another

outpost. Calvin and his team defended the outpost from the covenant threat and Calvin stood out specifically for his

_Hunter_ kill. The whole team got promoted. The inspiring soldier stayed in the military, completed several successful

op missions, undercover domestic missions, and moved up in ranks until he was 25. Until he was contacted by an

interesting man known as The Director. The Director offered Calvin a position in a top secret project know as _Project_

_ Freelancer, _in which he accepted.

When he first arrived in the freelancer program, he was placed in a room with 8 chairs and big monitor, full of 8

other new recruits. All from different battalions and all around the same age. The chairs in the room were in 2 rows

of 4. Calvin took the first seat he made it to, which was in the back of the room. As the others shuffled around to

get a seat, a pretty dark haired girl sat next to him. The girl had a nice frame and a solid structure, as if she could

handle her own. They glance at each other and somewhat greets each other with a smile before a bald black man

walks into the room.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our facility. I am the Counselor and this is Project Freelancer. We specialize in training

freelancer agents for the UNSC

"And other activities that can't be discussed with new agents like yourselves," the Director interrupts from the

doorway as if he was listening to the counselor speak.

"Hello everyone, I'm the Director. I believe I have already met most of you, but if not it's nice to meet you. Now first

things first. Not all of you will make it into the program. Only 4 of you will. Which 4 will be determined in a training

exercise. Counselor, tell them about the exercise," The director says while walking off to the side of the room,

staring down the new recruits.

"Yes, sir, " the Counselor responds. "Each of you will be assigned to a team of 4. The winning team will make it into

the program. The losers, I'm sorry, but you will have to return home. The Monitor will randomly generate the teams.

If your name shows up highlighted on the screen in red, please step to my side of the room, if your name shows up

highlighted in blue, please step to the Directors side of the room," he says walking to the opposite side of the room

from the Director.

The soon to be agents look around at each other, sizing the others up. Calvin looks to the girl next to him to see

her staring back at him smiling. It was as if they were both thinking of how they didn't want to be on opposite

teams.

The monitor comes on. The first name to show up on the monitor was _Calvin Miller_ in blue, ironically.

Calvin stands up and walks to the directors side of the room. He looks to the Director and salutes him.

The next name shows up on the screen _Jordan Bluff _in red.

A girl with short blonde hair stands up from the front of the room and walks towards the Counselors side of the room.

The next name shows up on the monitor _Mariano Lopez _in blue.

A spanish gentlemen stands up and walks to the Directors side with excitement.

The next name to show up on the screen is _Rebecca Johnson_ in red_._

A short red headed girl stands up and walks to the Counselors side.

The next name to show up on the screen is _Emily Hazelberg _in blue.

The girl sitting next to calvin stands up and walks to the Directors side, giving Calvin a slight grin.

The next name to show up on the screen is _Micheal Madison _in red.

A tall red headed gentleman stands up and walks to the Counselors side of the room.

The next name to show up on the list is _Edward Danihee _in blue.

The recruit was a shaggy headed australian gentleman. He stands up and walks to the directors side of the room.

The last name to show up on the screen is _Jennifer O'Connor _in red.

The last recruit was pretty girl with blonde hair, she had a nice figure. She walks to the Counselors side of the room.

The Director stands forward, "Follow us down to the training facility."

After leading the agents to large room set up with barricades, sandbags, large crates and containers in a battle

field type manor; the Counselor shows the recruits where the training armor was. Which was basically a strap

helmet, much like that the marines wear. A strap on chest plate and back plate, and forearm plates and leg plates.

The counselor then led the red team to one side of the large room and the director led the blue team to the other

side. "You will be prompted when to begin," the Director and Counselor tells the two teams on opposite side of the

maps before they both walk off. The director and counselor are in glass booth overlooking the arena. The F.I.L.I.S

operating system began to countdown from, "10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . .5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1. Begin."

Each member of the team were issued standard pistols with the pink '_rock shot' _rounds. Which were basically a

paintball on steriods.

Instantly the red team spreads out over the arena, one taking a position on a crate the others staying on ground

level.

Danihee and Lopez took off in their own direction. Cal went up through the center of the map taking cover behind

various objects while Hazelberg covered the rear. Gun shots can be heard going off elsewhere in the arena but

they can't be seen by Calvin or Hazelberg. A voice comes over the intercom, "Private Danihee, out. Private

Robertson, out." Cal looks to Hazelberg, "Guess they took each other out." She grins but snaps back, "Try to stay

focused." He nods and takes aim across the gap. He looks both directions before running to the closest piece of

cover. Instantly there are shots impacting right behind his heels as he runs. He makes it to cover and glances back

to look at the hard pink rock that hit the ground where he was running. Cal slides back behind the cover. Gun shots

are heard directly behind him and he instantly remembered Hazelberg was behind him. He turned around and

looked with his pistol aimed just to see the tall red headed guy from the red team to drop from his vantage point

with a pink glob covering his head. "Private Madison, out." Hazelberg runs to the cover Cal is stationed at. "I got

one," she says. "I'l get. . " he's interrupted by a random blast impacting Hazelberg in the chest pinning her to the

cover. "Get her ass!," Hazelberg demands. "Private Hazelberg, out," the voice says over the intercom. He looks over

to see a girl standing across a small gap behind a barricade reloading her weapon. He jumps up, "I'll be back,"

saying to Hazelberg before sprinting in the direction of the girl behind the barricade. She reloads and stands up

from behind the cover. As Calvin approaches, he leaps into the air. Shots are fired on the girls behalf but they fail

before he pegs her in the face in mid aerial. He lands on his feet to hear, "Private Bluff, out." Instantly followed by

"Private Lopez, out." After doing the math, he realized he was the last one left on the team. But he had to be

careful. His eyes scan the scenery, looking for any movement or glares from the pistol. A gust of wind hits the back

of his neck and Cal instantly turns around to see the shadow of a body take cover on the other side of the small

shack like building he was at. He stays aimed as he enters the shack. Inside the shack he is met with a pistol to his

head. "Boo. . " a voice says behind him. He cringes, _Damnit, _he thought. "Looks like it's just me and you cutey,"

O'Connor says to him. "It's kind of sad we didn't get on the same team isn't? We could've had alot of fun together,

Miller." She continued on. Calvin grows impatient with her toying with him and instantly pushes her arm away from

him, turns her around, wraps an arm around her, and takes her weapon all in the same motion. The pistol is at her

head now. "Should've took me out when you had the chance. But don't get me wrong, I do feel bad for this because

you _ARE_ kind of hot."

-BLAM- The pistols goes off, covering O'Connor's head in the pink rock followed by, "Private O'Connor, out. Blue

Team Victory."

Calvin, excited, runs to where Hazelberg was pinned at. "Hey thanks for having my back. Sorry I didn't react quicker

to that chick."

Emily responds, "It's alright. We have to work as a team if we're gonna make it here. Not everyone is gonna watch

our backs. We should watch each others."

Cal grins and offers a hand to help her up, "Yeah but my back isn't worth taking a round for."

She grabs his hand and stands to her feet, the pink rock crumbling off the chest plate. "Well next time you should

be more focused instead of making jokes."

After the exercise, the members of the blue team are back into the room they were in before the match. They all sit

there and talk about the match, and tell each other what happened to each of them. Calvin on the other hand is

more focused on the Director telling the red team they have to leave in the hallway outside the room. He watches.

The Director basically told them better luck never and then left. No goodbye, no nice trying, or anything. As the red

team passes the open doorway O'Connor looks in and winks at Calvin and blows him a kiss with her hand. Calvin

raises a brow _What the. . . _He shakes it off and watches the rest of red team leave the building. The Counselor

walks into the room with a man wearing a suit of armor. "You all did very well. Congratulations making it to Project

Freelancer. We will discuss the next part of your training tomorrow morning. Agent Florida here is going to show you

the sleeping quarters. Find your rooms and get some sleep. We will pick everything back up tomorrow."

The four recruits begin to follow Agent Florida down the corridors to the sleeping quarters. Once arriving he assigns

everyone to their rooms and then sets off. Each room had a bathroom, a bed, and a closet. Just enough for

oneperson to live comfortably. It was going on 11pm so Calvin hops in the shower to clean up. When he gets out

he puts on sleeping attire, and lays down on his bed. _Hrm. More comfortable than I thought it would be. _His eyes shut

and he begins to fade into his dreams. . . Until a soft knock interrupts him. . . . . . .Knock Knock Knock. . . . . "Wha?"

He stands up from the bed and makes his way to the door. He grabs the handle turns it and opens it. . . . .

To be continued. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

After the exercise, the members of the blue team are back into the room they were in before the match. They all sit

there and talk about the match, and tell each other what happened to each of them. Calvin on the other hand is

more focused on the Director telling the red team they have to leave in the hallway outside the room. He watches.

The Director basically told them better luck never and then left. No goodbye, no nice trying, or anything. As the red

team passes the open doorway O'Connor looks in and winks at Calvin and blows him a kiss with her hand. Calvin

raises a brow _What the. . . _He shakes it off and watches the rest of red team leave the building. The Counselor

walks into the room with a man wearing a suit of armor. "You all did very well. Congratulations making it to Project

Freelancer. We will discuss the next part of your training tomorrow morning. Agent Florida here is going to show you

the sleeping quarters. Find your rooms and get some sleep. We will pick everything back up tomorrow."

The four recruits begin to follow Agent Florida down the corridors to the sleeping quarters. Once arriving he assigns

everyone to their rooms and then sets off. Each room had a bathroom, a bed, and a closet. Just enough for

oneperson to live comfortably. It was going on 11pm so Calvin hops in the shower to clean up. When he gets out

he puts on sleeping attire, and lays down on his bed. _Hrm. More comfortable than I thought it would be. _His eyes shut

and he begins to fade into his dreams. . . Until a soft knock interrupts him. . . . . . .Knock Knock Knock. . . . . "Wha?"

He stands up from the bed and makes his way to the door. He grabs the handle turns it and opens it. . . . .

To be continued. . . .


End file.
